Camping Trip
Survive The Night 'inspired from slasher films from the 1980's, is a roblox themed horror story by Margaux G. Ford '(Margaux_o), begins with a thrilling season, as group of different people are to participate in deadly adventures. The story is about teen campers getting killed at a summer camp, but the story delves into mystery, humor, and psychological genres. Summary After a camp counselor named Kenny Robinson killed her parents (Dolores and Jonathan Baker), a shy and sullen girl, Caroline, moves in with her eccentric Aunt (Matilda Davis) and her protective cousin Timothy. Years later, her aunt sends the kids to Camp Gladalles. Soon after their arrival, a series of bizarre and increasingly violent accidents start claiming the lives of various campers and staff. Who is the twisted individual behind these murders? Characters Story Prologue It was just a peaceful day at Camp Rollins. Caroline was only 6 years old that time. Caroline, in her swimming suit, jumped into the lake to swim. Meanwhile, Dolores and Jonathan prepared their snacks by the lake. Dolores: "Caroline, come here!" Jonathan: "It's time to eat, Carol." A masked guy later showed up and stabbed both Dolores and Jonathan to death. The six year old, Caroline, witnessed the crime. She later saw Kenny Watts, the camp counselor, running to their cabin, and saw him stealing their expensive belongings and their money. Local police officers later arrived, and interrogated Caroline, but Caroline chose to be quiet and refused to answer all of their questions. Therefore, no suspects were named nor arrested. Caroline was later brought to the Police Station where her eccentric Aunt, Matilda Davis, would adopt her and take her in and lives with her aunt and her protective cousin, Timothy. Caroline would grew up as a smart, shy, and sullen girl. Chapter 1 Aunt Matilda raised both Timothy and Caroline as a single parent because her husband was killed in a car accident 12 years ago. Matilda: "Caroline! Timothy! The bus is coming in a few minutes." Timothy, carrying his backpack, trudged to the living room and Caroline walked down the staircase carrying a heavy bag that was pulling her down. Matilda: "Alright, kids. When you are at the camp, make sure to look out for bees and snakes. They can be anywhere. Oh, and look out for those pesky little kids. Make sure to follow your instructors and don't get involved in something serious. And, I think we are missing something..Oh yes!" Aunt Matilda droned on. She went to the stockroom and took out Timothy and Caroline's physical records. Matilda: "These documents are essential for your camp, don't lose them, okay? "The bus is here! Bye, my handsome Timothy, and my dearest and lovely Caroline." Aunt Matilda said as she stroked Caroline's straight hair. Caroline and Timothy boarded the crowded bus and took the two empty seats. Luckily they were not sitting beside Kelley Brooks, Laurie Burgess, and Nadia Adams. The Camp bitches. (What others would call them). The nerdy siblings, Sherry and Valerie Hills, would later ride the bus. Sherry sat beside the smartest guy in their batch, Joseph Moore, which Caroline has a crush on, while Valerie sat beside the nerdy guy, Eric Ortiz, which Sherry has a crush on. Upon reaching the campsite, the children would rush out from the bus like water and ran to the gathering area. Timothy walked in front of Caroline and say.. Timothy: "Caroline, you alright?" Caroline: "Yes." she replied softly. Then, suddenly, a voice, shouted.. Craig: "Timothy!" A handsome looking boy with blonde hair named Craig Walterson with his friends, Raymond Martinez and Peter Sanders, came sprinting towards the duos and pushed Timothy. Timothy: "Hey, knock it off, you jerks!" Caroline: "Who are they?" Caroline asked. "Nothing, just those jerks from Wallace High School." The so-called boss of Camp Gladalles, Kenny Watts, welcomed the new campers. Caroline later recognized his face and realized that he was the one who killed her parents 8 years ago, but she just remained silent. Kenny later assigned the camp counselors, Mary Ann and Jason, to lead the campers to their cabins. Mary Ann was assigned for the girls while Jason is for the boys. Caroline was assigned to Cabin Athena while Timothy was assigned to Cabin Zeus along with the other boys. Unlucky Caroline, she had to sleep with Kelley, Laurie, and Nadia. But of course, there were other girls too who were Sherry, Valerie, and their counselor, Mary Ann. Two late campers later showed up in their mustang. It was the couple, Robert Jenkins and Kathleen Bennett, that adds Kathleen to Cabin Athena and Robert to Cabin Zeus. On the first day, everyone was a bit quiet as new people and new roommates. Only the Camp bitches, Kelley, Laurie, and Nadia were commenting on how the girls look like especially on Caroline. Kelley: "Look at her, girls. She looks like she never showered for a decade. Look at that disgusting hair." Laurie: "I know right." Nadia: "It must be filled with her mucus collected all over the years!" (Laughing) The Camp bitches would laugh at Kelley. Kathleen: "Screw you, bitches. (referring to Kelley, Laurie, and Nadia) We do not tolerate bullying here. It's either you leave now, or we'll beat you up!" Sherry: "Kathleen is right, the three of you are being a bitch. So stop it, and leave Caroline alone." Valerie would sit beside Caroline to comfort her and befriend her. Valerie: "It's alright, Caroline, don't listen to them, me and my sister can be your friends." Caroline: "Thanks.." Kelley would later slam the door. Kelley: "Whatever, losers!" Kelley would add as she and her minions leaves the cabin. After their lunch, Timothy would wave at his cousin. Caroline turned her head and stopped her tracks. Timothy panted.. Timothy: "Wow, Jeez, you walk pretty fast, Carol. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that there will be a small party tonight at the barn, you wanna come?" Caroline: "Not really..but okay." Caroline said as she walked back to her cabin. Chapter 2 Then, it was time for the party. Caroline would wear the most good-looking clothes she could wear. She wore a striped t-shirt and blue knee-length skirt. She was later approached by Sherry and Valerie. Sherry: "Oh hey, Carol. Didn't thought you would come." Caroline: "Well, my cousin invited me over." Valerie: "So, who among those boys is your crush?" (Giggling) Caroline: "Well, Joseph Moore is kinda cute. We never talked before, but.." Sherry: "Oh, so you like smart guys, huh? Well, mine is Eric, over there. He doesn't talk much, but he's actually very kind." Valerie: "I don't have one, I'm too young for that." (Laughing) Sherry: "That's good, Val. Because I'm gonna tell mom if you have a crush." Valerie: "That's not fair!" Timothy would wave his hands at Caroline upon seeing his cousin. Timothy: "Caroline, you made it!" Caroline: "Yeah, I won't stay long though, me and my friends will go to bed early." Timothy: "Oh, alright, well enjoy!" Timothy would add as he leaves to be with Joseph and Eric. A few minutes later, Craig with Raymond and Peter would arrive at the party with their dates, Kelley, Laurie, and Nadia. Caroline: "I gotta go back to the cabin." Sherry: "But why? Oh I see, the camp bitches are here." Caroline: "I just don't want a fight to start." Sherry and Valerie: "Alright, we're coming with you." As they walk to the exit, Laurie would notice them and tells Kelley. Laurie: "Kelley, it's that loser, Caroline. What is she doing here with her nerdy friends?" Kelley: "I don't know, let's find out." The two teenagers strutted towards Caroline, Sherry, and Valerie. folding their arms and shooting daggers at them. Kelley: "Hello, Caroline. Came to the party?" With whose invitation?" Caroline: "My..my cousin's." Caroline answered as she stared at her feet. Kelley pushed her and she toppled backwards. Sherry would later tell Valerie to get in their cabins. Sherry: "Valerie, get to the cabins. I'll handle this bitch!" Sherry would grabbed Kelley's hair and drag her in the mud. Kelley: "Fuck, let me go. You bitch!" Laurie would later come back at Caroline and pulls her hair but Caroline stood up and pushed Laurie towards a tree. Laurie: "AHHH, you freak!" Kelley: "Laurie, help me!" Caroline and Sherry would later run back to their cabins, and get back to sleep like nothing happened. Meanwhile, at the party.. Nadia: "Well, looks like Kelley and Laurie started a fight again, I'm not gonna join that. I just wanna have fun tonight. Got any ideas?" Raymond: "Yes. How about we go skinny dipping at the lake?" Nadia: "Sounds nice, but aren't their snakes in the lake at this time?" Raymond: "Come on, it will be fun. Trust me." Nadia: "Alright, I trust you." Raymond and Nadia would head to the lake. They both take their clothes off and went skinny dipping in the lake. Unknown to them, that they are being watched by Peter. Peter: "Wish I could have Nadia instead of that spoiled brat, Laurie." Peter continue to watch them as he throw stones at Nadia and Raymond. He would later hear a noise, he checked the bush behind him, as he went back to his position, he would get stabbed to death in the face several times. Peter: "AHHH! HELP ME!" Peter would die and his body was thrown in the water. Nadia: "I think I heard something.." Raymond: "That's probably nothing, come on just swim." Nadia: "No way, I am going back to the cabin and sleep. I'm not having fun anymore, anyways." Raymond: "Whatever, go back with your bitchy friends." Nadia: "Fuck you, Ray!" Nadia swims back to the shore to put on her clothes. Meanwhile, Raymond would feel something touching his feet. Raymond: "Hey Nadia, wait for me!" It was Raymond's last words as he was pulled down to the water and drowned to death. Nadia would turn back and notice Raymond was gone. Nadia: Raymond? Stop fooling around. I'm gonna go to take a shower now." Nadia would later head to the public bathroom to take a shower, she would hear the shower room door beside hers open. Nadia: "Who's that? Raymond is that you?" (Frightened) Nadia: "Kelley if that's you, Give me a break! How about you go back to those losers, especially Caroline, and give her a less-" She was stab in the back before she could even finish her sentence. Chapter 3 The next morning, the campers were awakened by the wake up call. Mary Ann and Jason reminded the teenagers that they will go explore the woods right after breakfast. Jason: "All of you must be in the cafeteria in 15 minutes, campers who will arrive late will receive a punishment afterwards!" (Screaming) Kelley would later go to Caroline and Sherry's portion of the room. Kelley: "Hey losers, you think I forgot what you both did last night? Well I'm not done with the two of you just yet, you're included, kiddo (referring to Valerie)." Kelley warning Caroline, Sherry, and Valerie as she walks out the cabin to get some breakfast. Laurie: "Where the hell is Nadia? Have you guys seen her? She hasn't come back until last night." Sherry: "Um, nope. She wasn't with you both last night either when I dragged Kelley in the mud." (Giggling) Laurie: "Fuck you, Sherry!" After their breakfast, Mary Ann and Jason gathered all the campers for their exploration in the woods. Jason: "Okay, are we all complete?" Mary Ann: "1,2,3,4..." 3 people are missing. Name them!" Craig: "Uh, Peter and Raymond hasn't come back since last night, the last time I saw them was at the party." Laurie: "So is Nadia!" Jason: "Okay, let's leave them. Let's just go and explore the woods." Jason and Mary Ann continued to instruct the campers on what to do while they are in the woods. Kathleen: "This sucks, I'm not even having fun. Robert, can we just stay in our cabin and make love?" (Giggling) Robert: "Sure, let's sneak out quietly." Kathleen and Robert sneaked out but Timothy saw them and reported them to Mary Ann and Jason. Timothy: "Mr. Jason! Kath and Rob are sneaking out. Jason: "God, those kids!" He and Timothy chased both Kathleen and Robert before they could go away. Jason: "Hey Kathleen and Robert, come back here!" Robert: "Seriously Tim? You're the one who told him that we're sneaking out? Fuck off!" Robert pushed Timothy aside. Jason: "Hey hey! Cut it off! Kath and Rob, if you guys don't wanna come, then fine. The two of you can stay in your cabins, SEPARATELY!" Kathleen: "Thank you sir!" Jason then walks back to the campers and tells Timothy to follow. Robert: "You know what, Tim? How about you go back with your weird cousin, Caroline? You both suck anyways. I hope you both get lost in the woods and never go back." Kathleen: "That's enough, Rob. Let's just go!" Kathleen and Robert goes to Cabin Athena while Timothy walks back to the other campers. Jason: "Okay so, let's check who's here. You do it, Mary Ann." Mary Ann: "Joseph, Caroline, Sherry, Valerie, Timothy, Eric, Kelley, Laurie, and Craig. Alright, we're off to the woods!" Meanwhile at the camp.. Kathleen and Robert starts kissing and heard someone outside their cabin. Kathleen: "Wait, stop. There's someone outside. Go hide under the bed!" Kenny slams the cabin door open discovering Kathleen laying down the bed. Kenny: "Who's with you Kath?" Kathleen: "Um, I'm the only one here, Mr. Kenny. The rest went to explore the woods. I did not come because I don't feel so good." Kenny: "You're supposed to call me Uncle Kenny." Kathleen: "Oh sorry, Uncle Kenny." Then, Kenny leaves the cabin. Robert comes out under the bed. Robert: "Just lock the door, Kath. Just to make sure nobody comes in now." Kathleen: "Sure, whatever." Kathleen: "Rob, wait for me here. I'll just take a shower, alright babe?" Robert: "Sure, make it quick." Meanwhile at the woods.. Valerie: "Hey, where's Caroline?" Kelley: "Wasn't that weirdo with you earlier?" Timothy: "Well, she probably went back to the camp. She's not really used to going to the woods. Just let her rest there." Jason: "Okay sure, let's just keep going, alright?" Meanwhile at the camp.. Kathleen: "La, la, la, la.." (Humming) Kathleen: "Hey Rob, you there?" Robert: "Yes, I'll just go outside for some air. Call me when you're ready for some action!" (Laughing) He then went outside the cabin for a cigar. Robert then hears a noise in the social hall and checks it out. Robert: "Hello is anybody there?" Robert: "Is that you trying to scare me, Tim? Didn't I tell you to go back to your weirdo cousin?" Robert: "Fucking cunt." Robert then gets decapitated by an axes right after he finished talking. His body was later stored in the main office. Meanwhile at the camp.. Kathleen: "Rob, I'm done. Where the hell are you?" Kathleen: "Can you please hand me the towel?" A wood was used to lock the shower room door to trap Kathleen. Kathleen: "Hey let me out, Rob, this is not funny!" (Screaming) The killer used a knife to open the screen window of the shower room and drops a hive in it.. Kathleen: "AHHHHHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" It just leaves Kathleen stung to death by the bees. Chapter 4 In the afternoon, the campers are still exploring the woods, while walking, they heard someone screaming. Caroline: "HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE! Timothy: "Wait, that's Caroline!" Mary Ann: "Let's go find her, let's split in two." Sherry: "I'll go with Tim." Valerie: "I'm going with you, sis." Kelley: "Screw that, I won't waste my time finding that weirdo. I'd rather go back in my cabin and do my makeup. Joseph: "You're a horrible person, Kelley." Craig: "Hey, how about you fuck off, Joseph?" Joseph: "You fuck off!" Eric: "Alright, knock it off you guys!" Jason: "Stop this non sense. Let's just go and find Caroline." Kelley: "There's no way I am going, I'll go back to my cabin. Let's go Laurie." Laurie: "Um no, Kelley, I'm gonna help them find Caroline. Something serious is happening right now." Kelley: "Fine, you bitch. Stay with these losers!" Kelley walks back to the camp, and Craig decided to follow her. Craig: "Kelley, wait for me!" Eric: "Wow, I can't believe the both of them." Sherry: "Me either. They're evil!" Joseph: "I hope no one helps them too when they're in need." Timothy: "Let's just go and find my cousin!" Mary Ann: "Okay. Tim, Sherry, and Joseph. Come with me!" Jason: "Laurie, Eric, and Valerie. With me! The group started to go their own way to go find and help Caroline. Meanwhile at the camp.. Kelley: "Finally, we arrived. Where's everybody? It's so quiet!" Craig: "They're probably dead." Kelley: "Shut it, Nadia and your friends are the ones missing." Craig: "Well sorry. Let's go to the main office, maybe Mr. Kenny is in there." Kelley: "You mean Uncle Kenny?" Craig: "Yeah, yeah." (Laughing) Meanwhile at the woods.. Timothy: "Caroline! Are you in here?" (Screaming) Sherry: "Caroline, please show up!" (Screaming) Joseph: "Carol, where are you?" (Screaming) Caroline: "Help me, I'm over here!" (Crying) Mary Ann: "Guys, shhh, do you all hear that?" Timothy: "That's Caroline!" Joseph would later see Caroline laying on the ground, crying. Joseph: "She's in here, Carol, are you alright?" Caroline: "No..no, Uncle-" Sherry: "Oh my gosh, Caroline! (Hugging) Mary Ann: "We were scared for you!" Timothy: "What happened to you? I thought you went back to the camp?" Caroline: "I tried to- but he.." Sherry: "He? What do you mean? Speak up, we're here to help!" Caroline: "It's Uncle Kenny! He killed everybody!" Mary Ann: "What are you talking about? Who's dead?" Caroline: "Nadia, Robert, Raymond, Kathleen, and Peter. They're all dead!" Timothy would realize that there are campers left in the camp. Timothy: "Oh my god. Kelley and Craig went back to the camp." Mary Ann: "We gotta go back and warn them. Also Jason, Eric, Val, Kathleen, and Robert" Joseph: "I'll take care of Caroline, you can go and help them Tim." Timothy: "Thank you." Mary Ann, Timothy, and Sherry rush back to camp to warn Kelley and Craig but they later saw Jason, Valerie, Laurie, and Eric so they stick together. Meanwhile at the camp.. Kelley: "Hey, check out this room." Craig: "Wait, he's not even here. We can do it here." (Winking) Kelley: "Oh stop it." Kelley opens the main office and sees the body of Robert. Kelley: AHHHHHHHH! Oh my god, Robert is dead! Craig! Craig!" Craig stayed outside and hears Kelley screaming. Craig: "Kelley?! What's wrong?" Kenny later shows up with a shotgun pointing at Craig. Kenny: "I knew it, you are the one taking the lives of these helpless kids!" Craig: "No, it's not me..I just heard Kelley screaming." Kenny: "Oh yes you did! Or did you? Or maybe she's next on your death list!" Craig: "No, you're mistaken. It's not me who killed all of-" Kenny shoots Craig before he could finish talking. Kenny: "It's finally over. I killed years ago, and I did it again today. I killed the killer. I gotta go find the other kids." Kenny runs to the darkness, and tries to find the other campers. Chapter 5 Meanwhile at the woods.. Jason: "Wait, where's Caroline and Joseph?" Mary Ann: "They're behind us catching up." Jason: "Let's wait for them. Okay?" Mary Ann: "But there are kids in the camp. Kenny will kill all of them, or they're probably dead by now." Laurie: "I can't take this anymore, I'm gonna go now and help my friend Kelley!" Caroline and Joseph later catches up with them. Joseph: We're here guys!" Eric: "I'm coming with you, Laurie." Sherry: "No, Eric. Don't go!" Valerie: "Sis, just let him go.." Eric: "And why not Sherry? I am going with Laurie because I like her." Sherry: "But I like you, Eric. I love you!" Valerie: "Sis, let's go! Let him go! He's not worth it!" Eric: "I never liked you, Sherry. I will never love you." Valerie would hug her sister, as Sherry starts crying. Sherry: "I can't believe you said that, Eric!" (Crying) Eric: "I'm sorry..Sherry.." Laurie: "Let's go, Eric. We gotta hurry!" Eric and Laurie rushes back to camp. Caroline: "Guys, you all go. Tim, go with them, I'll be alright. Just leave Sherry and Valerie with me." Timothy: "Alright!" Joseph: "You sure, Carol?" Caroline: "Yes, I'll be fine. What matters right now is for you guys to save the remaining campers." Joseph: "We'll go back for you, girls." Timothy: "Take care you guys!" Jason: "Let's go guys! We gotta hurry!" Mary Ann: "This way!" Timothy, Joseph, Jason, and Mary Ann heads back to camp. Caroline: I'm so worried for them. I can't afford to lose Tim and Joseph.." (Crying) Valerie: "Don't worry, Carol. We'll go back for them once we find you a safe place to stay." Caroline: "Over there, there's a cabin! Just leave me there, I'll be alright." Valerie: "You sure? I'll go back there. I'll leave Sherry here with you, she won't stop crying." Caroline: "Okay, I'll keep an eye on her. Be careful!" Valerie heads out to go back to camp and to help the others. Meanwhile at the camp.. Kelley: "AHHHH! Oh my god! I gotta get out of here!" Kelley saw a car and uses it to escape the camp. Meanwhile at the woods.. Sherry falls asleep due to over crying. Caroline: I gotta go and help them. Kenny might kill them all. I won't let him do what he did to my parents. He will pay. Caroline runs off to the camp. Meanwhile at the camp.. Kelley: "Oh my god, please start! Yes! Thank you!" Kelley starts driving out of the camp. Kelley: "I can't believe all of this is happening, I gotta go report this to the cops." (Crying) Someone would jump to the roof of Kelley's car. Kelley: "Who is that?! Just tell me if you need a ride. I'm gonna pull over!" Kelley stops the car and gets out of the car to see who jumped on the car's roof. Kelley: Who's there? Come out! The killer would jump behind her and stab her in the back, she tried to run but was pushed in the lake causing her to hit her head on a rock, lose her consciousness, and drown. Meanwhile at the camp.. Laurie and Eric arrived at the camp. Laurie: "Search the cabins, I'll go to the main office." Eric: "Alright!" Laurie discovers Robert and Craig's body. Laurie: "AHHHH! Oh my god! Eric!" (Screaming) Eric discovers Kathleen's body at the girls' cabin. Eric: "Oh god..this can't be true." Eric: "Laurie! Laurie! We gotta go now! Laurie would head at the girls' cabin. Laurie: "Robert and Craig are both dead! I saw their bodies at Kenny's office!" Eric: "Kathleen is dead, aswell! Well, they're probably all dead by now!" Laurie: "Let's go before it's too late." The killer would block the cabin door and would scatter gas around the cabin. Eric and Laurie: "HELP US! PLEASE SOMEBODY!" (Screaming) Laurie: "Let us out!" The killer threw a lighter in the gas which cause for the cabin to burn down, leaving Laurie and Eric burn to death. Timothy, Joseph, Jason, and Mary Ann arrives to the camp and sees the cabin burning. Timothy: "Oh no..." Mary Ann would hear Laurie and Eric scream. Mary Ann: "Oh god..we're too late!" Meanwhile at the woods.. Sherry wakes up. Sherry: "Ah.." Caroline would go back in the cabin and open the front door.. Caroline: "You're awake! We gotta go and help them, I couldn't find my way back to the camp." Sherry: "Where's Valerie?" Caroline: "I don't know, she went out an hour ago, she's probably in the camp now. Let's go now!" Sherry: "Alright!" Caroline and Sherry tries to find their way to the camp. Chapter 6 Meanwhile at the camp.. Jason: "Guys, we gotta go search for survivors. Tim and Joseph, you go together!" Joseph: "Alright, let's go-" The four of them later saw Kenny heading towards them. Kenny: "Oh god, it's not over yet." Timothy: "You evil bastard! I'll beat you up!" Kenny: "No, no, it's not me!" Mary Ann: "Of course, it is you!" Kenny: "No, it's Craig! I killed him!" Jason: "What have you done?!" Kenny: "I thought he was the killer but then when I saw this..it can't be Craig! The killer is still alive!" Joseph: "Oh yeah because it's you!" Jason: "Tie him up!" Meanwhile at the woods.. Valerie: "Guys? Hello? I'm lost, please help me! Can someone hear me?" (Screaming) Caroline: "Sherry, did you hear that? That's Val screaming! Sherry: "Oh no, no, not my sister!" Val! (Screaming) Valerie later heard a noise which caused her to panic leading her to fall off a rock into a short drop causing her to have concussion which leads to her death. It later turns out that it was a snake that cause the noise. Caroline later discovers Valerie's body near the abandoned office. She checked her vitals and later realized that she is dead. Sherry was left devastated, and is determined to avenge her sister. She and Caroline continues to find their way back to the camp. Meanwhile at the camp.. Timothy: "Make sure to tie him tightly, so he can't escape!" Joseph: "We gotta go and find Caroline, Sherry, and Valerie. Call the cops and leave this place. Caroline and Sherry later arrived at the camp. Caroline: "Where are they?" Sherry: "Over there, I see a light in the main office." Caroline and Sherry would head to the main office and see Kenny tied up in a chair. Caroline: "It's him! It's Kenny! He killed everybody!" Timothy: "We already know, Carol. The cops are on the way to arrest him!" Joseph: "Are you both okay? Where's..where is Valerie?" Sherry: "She's dead..my sister's dead." (Crying) Mary Ann: "We're so sorry about what happened to your sister." Joseph: "I'm so sorry, Sherry." Jason: "Help is on the way, and this murderer will pay." Sherry would go to Kenny and slap him. Sherry: "You killed my sister, how could you? She was just a kid!" (Crying) Kenny: "Someone framed me, it's not me, believe me!" Kenny: "It's not me, the killer is one of you! Please let me go, I will help you all!" Caroline: "Don't trust him, he killed too many kids. It's over, he'll now pay." They would all hear the police sirens. Jason: "We're over here!" (Screaming) Timothy: "Over here, police officers!" (Screaming) Jason and Mary Ann would introduce themselves as the camp counselors of the camp to the police, they later explained everything and named the survivors. Caroline: "Mr. Police Officer, he's the killer. He killed all of our friends." (Crying) The cops would later bring Kenny into their car and bring him to prison. Caroline, Timothy, Sherry, Joseph, Jason, and Mary Ann are taken to their respective homes after the interrogation. Just a day later, Caroline visited her parent's grave. Caroline: "It's finally over, Mom and Dad. Justice has been served. The person who killed you both is now in prison. I had to kill a bunch of kids and frame it up on him but it doesn't matter, what matters is he will live the rest of his life in prison, while me, I am free." Caroline then lights a candle and leaves a bouquet of flowers on her parents' grave. Body Count